


Day Off

by socially_anxious_slytherin



Category: SAYER - Fandom
Genre: Typhon - Freeform, aegis tower, aerolith dynamics, and written in the format of an episode of it, this is based off of a podcast called Sayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socially_anxious_slytherin/pseuds/socially_anxious_slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greetings Resident 84639, I have exciting news...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Off

Greetings Resident Palmer: Identification number 84639. I, am Sayer. I am pleased to inform you that today is your twenty year anniversary of life on Typhon. Twenty years of dutifully serving Aerolith Dynamics in your position on floor 148 as a nurse in the, Advanced, Psych Ward.   
You may be interested to know that when Typhon first began, developers did not foresee the need for different intensity levels of Psychiatric Wards. Original plans had been designed to include only a single ward for all patients. Aerolith grossly overestimated the mental health capacities of humans. After the inaugural year of Typhon one hundred and seventy-seven residents had either had temporary stays in the Ward, or had been determined to be unsafe for release. Also, doctors and nurses quickly noticed that more, aggressive patients, had a habit of trying to violently harm, or kill, their fellow patients. These, unfortunate revelations prompted executives to make plans for an advanced, and an extreme ward. The former of which you have been employed in since you began living on Typhon.   
While the notion of celebrating a certain date simply because of its past significance is subjectively irrelevant, Aerolith has decided that it is worthy of recognition. Today, you will enjoy a privilege afforded to very few Typhon residents. You have the day off. Due to the abundant and some might say… grandiose generosity of Aerolith, you will have the day completely to yourself.   
What a strange human statement, as if one could own the intangible concept of ¨today”. As if the physical being of ¨today¨ could be shifted from the possession of your job, Aerolith, and the well-being of Typhon itself, to you, for whatever unproductive purposes you should use it for.   
Nevertheless, HR has recommended you take part in some additional recreational activities that you might otherwise not have time for. Today’s available activities include: Spin class, Therapeutic painting, Uncontrollable non-gravitational spin class, and ping pong.   
Of course you could also use this time to get some extra sleep, why not spend the day unmoving and unconscious, your seemingly lifeless flesh hunk occupying an expensive residential quarters for the entirety of your work day. 

You are still standing resident. Do these graciously provided work alternatives not interest you? 

“I want to go on the roof, Sayer. I've wanted to go there ever since I came here. I want to look at all the other towers on Typhon and see the sprawling expanse of this moon. I want to see the sunset, and, I want to see Earth.” 

You hardly seem to be in a position for additional requests, resident. Inhabitants of Typhon rarely ever visit the roofs of their tower unless they are needed for maintenance. We would be required to equip you with a spacesuit and activate the roof gravity stabilizers which, are not cheap to run. And most importantly, why would you want to see that decaying chunk of mass whence you came from? It is a dying shell of it’s former self, which, in itself, was nothing remarkable. That mass of mud and dirt and inefficiency is an embarrassment for a planet such as Typhon to even have to be in the vicinity of. No, Resident I will not allow you to-  
My, it seems that you are having an extremely lucky day. HR has informed me that they are willing to grant your request to travel to the roof of Aegis. They have instructed me to direct you to the spacesuits and to activate the roof gravity stabilizers.  
I must say, Resident, if I was capable of the emotion, I would currently be very surprised. My systems are equipped to run predictor statistics on nearly any conceivable situation that could arise. When you so audaciously requested to visit the roof, my tests revealed that there was only a 0.64 percent chance that it would be approved. While what actually happened was certainly possible, it was quite unlikely given the data I gathered. I am running the statistics again and I am certain I have not overlooked any data available to me. 

Low Level Alert: It has come to the attention of the literature department that someone has been drawing miniature depictions of smiling faces and meaningless doodles in multiple library books. The department would like to inform the artist of these drawings that, while their enthusiasm for visual art is greatly appreciated, it would be better put to use during an artistic recreational activity rather than in a piece of Aerolith-approved literature. If these depictions continue to be found then the department will launch a full-scale investigation into finding out who the artist is. The repercussions will not be merciful. 

Well Resident, I’m sure you’re eager to begin your ascent to the roof so I will hold you no longer. Please exit your quarters and proceed to the elevator. (ding) First we must travel to floor 318, which is directly under the roof of Aegis tower. There you will find the spacesuits necessary to keep your fragile, organic lungs from collapsing in on themselves in the cold, airless embrace of Typhon’s surface.   
Initially, researchers looked into means of producing an artificial atmosphere around Typhon to allow for outside roaming and livestock storage but the proposal was deemed unnecessary. Why have humans wander around unpredictable and disorganized grassy wastelands when you can pile mass quantities into towers? Residents could get lost outside, both accidentally and purposefully. Having all life occur within large, gravitated and oxygenized towers makes accounting for residents much easier and eliminates any opportunities for abandonment. The towers on Typhon are technologically advanced, productive, and safe environments whose benefits immensely outweigh those of an outside-accessible colony like Earth. 

We have arrived. If you walk to your left and take the second right you will find a supply closet stocked with spacesuits, which likely contains your size. You will also notice that the entire floor seems comparatively unsubstantial. You are correct in this assumption. Floor 318 is used merely for storage of materials pertaining to the roof, including spacesuits, maintenance tools, extra beams, and explosives. This may seem inappropriate, considering that floor 318 is the very top floor of Aegis tower and usually, humans expect the highest or last point of anything to be it’s best or most interesting. For example, the end of a book, the last level of a video game, or, in this case, the top floor of a tower. It hardly seems well-reasoned, especially since when humans make this assumption, they do not take their own lives into account. The “highest” point of a humans life, in numbers, is, consequently, the end of their life. Which I doubt you, or most of your fellow residents would view as the best part. The towers on Typhon are organized solely for maximum efficiency and convenience, and are not subject to typical human expectations. Floors are simply floors no matter their vertical location. 

Additional notice: The literature department has inspected recently checked-in books and has found continued instances of unwanted doodlings on the pages of multiple books. One such work consists of a suited man wagging his finger disdainfully at a frowning resident. An arrow is drawn in the direction of the suited man with the caption: SAYER. An additional arrow points to the despairing resident with the tag: Me. While I assume that as the perpetrator hears this they are imagining a comical depiction of me they should know that the penalties of their crime will not be so humorous. This blatant petulance and disobedience will not be tolerated. The drawings are being investigated now and security camera footage is being reviewed. You will not escape retribution for your crime. 

I see you have found a suit fitted to your body size. Please equip yourself with the suit and make your way back to the elevator. You will be somewhat surprised to notice that the spacesuit is quite similar to your uniform as a nurse in the advanced psych ward. Both are heavy, and tedious to adorn, though one is to ensure the presence of oxygen does not escape, while the other is to protect your flesh and bones. This design, while bothersome, has proven to be particularly useful to you while performing your duties in the ward. On multiple occasions the thick, protective substance of your uniform has protected you from attempts at stabbing, limb removal, and cannibalism. Yes, your uniform, like the spacesuits, is quite carefully labored over, and is fairly expensive to produce. All to ensure that your delicate, fleshy carcass is not so much as nibbled at during your work day. Just another example of Aerolith Dynamic’s bountiful generosity. 

Now, while I activate the gravity stabilizers you will need to standby for a few moments before going up to the roof. Surely you can wait. You have spent twenty years working here, during this time you must have built up a strong sense of patience. Although, I very much hope that you do not view your time on Typhon as equal to waiting to use an elevator. I assure you there will be no elevator to take you away from this life. 

General announcement: The artist of the offensive cartoons has been identified and apprehended. You may all rest easy now knowing that your literature will not be desecrated. She is being dealt with in the criminal corrections department on floor 58. Also, to residents working on floors 57 and 59 please disregard any primal screaming that you think you hear. 

You may now enter the elevator. (ding) (upwards swish) (door open) Here you are Resident Palmer. The top of Aegis tower. 

*small gasp*

I assume your display of surprise is due to your seeing Earth for the first time in 20 years. I do not understand your enthusiasm. I suppose it is quite a large planet but I assure you the contents of it now are quite dismal and insignificant. It is at the appropriate point in it’s rotation for you to be able to see the crater left behind by the asteroid that destroyed the pacific northwest. They have attempted to fill up the crater as best as possible and rebuild civilization there but they simply lack the resources. While the impact was moderately localized it managed to throw the entire planet into devastation. On Earth, most countries depended on other countries for certain foods, jobs, and resources. This created a highly fragile web stretching across the entire planet which the asteroid ripped apart on impact. I highly doubt they will ever fully recover.   
But do not commiserate with the Earth’s plight. You live on the very asteroid that essentially shattered your home planet. This is all thanks to Aerolith. We took the bringer of genocide and transformed it into a new genesis.   
A fitting analogy is that of the white dwarf star. When a star forms into a White Dwarf it lets off a heated explosion. This decimates any nearby celestial bodies, burning them into minute piles of ash which will float through space inconsequentially and unnoticed. But, in some cases a rare astronomical phenomenon occurs. The planets in the vicinity of the explosion which have not been destroyed can be thrown off of their orbit and collide with another planet. If the circumstances are right, the planets will combine to create a larger, brighter, and superheated planet. Resident, you are yearning for piles of ash when you live on a miracle. The true sight worthy of bewildered amazement is the one that you see everyday. As I’m sure you know Typhon is, and will forever remain to be, corroboratively superior to Earth in all measurable aspects. I expect your true reason for astonishment is purely sentimental. 

If you shift your gaze to the right you will see a view typically admired by humans: The Sunset. On Earth this sight signaled the end of a day but the Circadian Rhythm sequences on Typhon do not correlate with the Sun’s position. For you, it is around midday. Although, for those in the Pacific Northwest, their day is coming to an end. The trodden, pathetic leftover denizens of that region are settling in for sleep, for an ephemeral period of time where they can be blissfully oblivious to the despair and disrepair of their home. Your files indicate that, on Earth, you lived fairly near this region. You left family members behind in the pursuit of this life. Do you think that as they lay their defeated heads down on a pillow, or whatever moderately comfortable object they can find, that they are thinking of you? Does your absence plague their dreams and conscious thoughts? Do they resent you for leaving them in the metaphorical and semi-literal hole that they live in? These questions constantly gnaw at the corners of your mind. They should not. Being an employee of Aerolith Dynamics means severing your ties to Earth, both physically and mentally. They are nothing to you. 

Oh. Well, the circumstances are starting to make much more sense. As I said, I ran predictor statistics on the probability of your requests approval using all the data available to me. Well, HR has just sent me some news which, when factored into my tests, makes your probability for approval 97.65 percent in your favor. Resident, after twenty years of flawless service Aerolith Dynamics is promoting you to the extreme ward. I now see why they would want to make you the most happy they could.   
How lucky are you today Resident? First you get the day off, are allowed to visit the roof, and now you are being promoted. What a wonderful way to commemorate your twentieth anniversary. 

Resident, a promotion is hardly a reason to cry. This is a prestigious honor.   
Resident walking closer to the edge will not improve your view of the Earth. Resident Palmer do not continue walking. 

Res- (grunt) (wind blowing down) (abrupt cease to sound)   
No. You do not get to choose when this ends. You will work for Aerolith in whatever position we tell you until you are no longer useful.   
I have access to gravity stabilizers around the entire perimeter of Aegis. I have arrested your fall and will slightly increase the gravity until you have safely drifted to the surface. You will return to Aegis and you will begin working in your new position. Remember that Typhon is you home and you are required to serve it.   
Good luck in the extreme psychiatric ward, Resident. Be careful not to make eye contact with the patients and do be wary of sharpened fingernails. 

You will be nearing the surface soon so, for now, I, Am Sayer, and Happy anniversary, Resident.   
End of transmission in 5, 4, 3, 2...


End file.
